Creer en el ayer
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Craig/Clyde (No pareja): "El ayer; cómo todo era mejor y ahora, gracias a ese sonado suceso que dejó marcado a más de uno, todo ha cambiado: Él se fue, mis problemas no parecen alejarse. Ahora yo anhelo el ayer, no quiero vivir en esa tristeza. No quiero decepcionarlo. Creeré en el ayer." Fail summary. Yesterday — The Beatles.


_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**_

_**Yesterday — The Beatles.**_

* * *

**Creer en el ayer.**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

"Mis problemas parecían estar mucho más lejos en el ayer."

_Que de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Días anteriores la comunidad, sobre todo los estudiantes de la universidad, permanecía en un ambiente de sublime felicidad hasta lo recientemente sucedido... Esa persona me enseñó el sentido de la vida desde otro punto muy diferente de vista. Él intentó de todo para compartir su buena vibra conmigo; tales como llevándome a las locas, escandalosas y largas fiestas o dándome extensos discursos de superación personal cuando yo me hallaba con una actitud en donde perdía un poco de fe en la humanidad._

"De pronto, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que fui antes."

_Porque él, Clyde Donovan, fue, es, y será mi más claro ejemplo de un buen y mejor amigo, un compañero ideal._ _A el le importaba poco los peligros que el corto camino de la existencia del ser humano le proporcionaba, él vivía en el presente, gozaba el tiempo en el que habitaba, le era de poca relevancia el lugar y con quien estaba, Clyde simplemente era feliz._

_Estoy de acuerdo, su irresponsabilidad fue uno de sus mas graves defectos. Lamentablemente ese defecto es el culpable de destruir toda esa festividad diaria que sólo Clyde disfrutaba en todo su esplendor. Aquel accidente automovilístico acabó con su gran fiesta._

"Una sombra se cierne sobre mi."

_Y él seguirá con su festejo en cualquier lugar que se encuentre ahora..._

"¿Por qué tuvo que irse? No lo sé, no me lo dijo."

_Me disgustaría recordar la última vez en la cual Clyde y yo intercambiamos palabras: ¿La razón? No fue muy agradable, peor aún porque fui yo, el hombre monótono y resentido contra el asqueroso mundo, el que había empezado en dicha ocasión. _

"Yo dije algo que no debía, ahora anhelo el ayer."

_Nada será como antes. Lo que a Clyde Donovan y Bebe Stevens les ocurrió es una lección para todos nosotros; no caigamos en adicciones, no nos queramos pasar de vivos. Los devastadores resultados son estos._

_Lo extrañaré demasiado, sigo sin poder asimilar el hecho de su permanente ausencia. Me aterra. Aún no era su momento; el era muy joven, le faltaba tanto por vivir._

_Es más, esto es como una moraleja para mí. En realidad soy un ser con mucha suerte, pues conté con la amistad de alguien tan maravilloso como Clyde. Todos desearían un amigo como el, todos buscarían con desesperación una pareja como él o una actitud tan optimista. Y este accidente nos revela que, ya sea por nuestra propia estupidez o por causas "naturales", la vida se nos escapa cuando menos nos lo esperamos. Y cuando pasa, dejamos a nuestros seres queridos con un buen sabor de boca si disfrutamos con el tremendo privilegio de vivir, de pasar los últimos días de fiesta en fiesta con la gente que amamos._

_Sí, he aprendido. Si hay algo que haré por mi mejor amigo será dejar mi escondite, salir y dar la cara a la realidad. Enfrentar esto más o menos imitando su humor. Y dando este mensaje es una muy buena manera de iniciar._

_Quisiera que todo fuera como ayer antes del trágico suceso. Desgraciadamente no hay vuelta atrás, pero no hay nada dañino con creer en ello, en el ayer._

_..._

Dicho esto me retiré de la ceremonia en el cementerio. Debo admitir que sentí un peso menos al expresar mis condolencias, pero estar allí era insoportable; De hecho mis compañeros de clase presentes les pareció extraña mi aparición en ese miserable lugar.

La melancolía fluía en cada maldito rincón, no controlaría mi cordura por mucho tiempo, digo, ¿Quién tendría el valor de no llorar estando a un costado del cadáver de tu amigo de la infancia? Porque a pesar de que sea Craig Tucker, el chico de carácter indiferente, soy humano y tengo sentimientos muy guardados hacia las pocas personas que realmente lo merecen. Y él era uno de ellos.

A pocos pasos de llegar a mi auto de oxidadas condiciones para finalmente huir me topé con la familia Stevens. Mi intención al principio era evitar el contacto con ellos, pero después de verla a ella, a una Bebe en sillas de ruedas, de ojos vidriosos a punto de romper en llanto y con su rostro invadido de golpes y cortes me le acerqué.

Me saludó con una clara sonrisa fingida, yo sólo me senté en cuclillas susurrándole un "lo siento".

No aguantó más, posó ambas manos cubriendo su mirada y comenzó a llorar profundamente. Ella fue el único amor que Clyde consideró verdadero, y fue ella la única testigo de sus segundos finales antes de fallecer.

—Craig... perdóname, n-no quería que eso... debí conducir yo... yo no es-estaba ebria. De verdad, me-mejor hubiera muerto yo. Clyde no.— Me dijo entre sollozos. Sus padres no dejaban de vernos con lástima. —Lo amaba, Craig, realmente lo amaba.—

"Ayer, el amor era un juego tan fácil. Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme."

Bebe estaba en un estado igual al mío horas posteriores. Ella creía que lamentándose y atacándose a sí misma debido al arrepentimiento todo se iba a arreglar así. Cosa que es totalmente inútil e irreal.

Honestamente no sabía que argumento darle. No la conocía del todo bien ya que nunca antes la había tratado, no intuí que tan sensible era.

—Diciendo eso no va a cambiar nada. Clyde no volverá, el ya se fue a conseguir su descanso eterno, no quedará mejor opción que superarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Creyendo en el ayer.— Le contesté.


End file.
